All for One
by harryfreakinpotterlovesme
Summary: Where is Cissy? I bet she is taking this hard. I remember the first time I asked a boy out and got rejected. I don't want my sister to go through this alone," Bella said, sadly shaking her head.


**DISCLAIMER: THERE IS A VERY RICH WOMEN WHO LIVES IN EUROPE. SHE HAS GOTTEN HER MONEY FROM WRITING THE FANTASTIC HARRY POTTER BOOK SERIES. SADLY, I AM NOT HER AND THEREFORE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**This was written for Bookwormlovesharrypotter's Marauder Challenge.**

* * *

"I hate him!"

Fifth-year Andromeda glanced up from her book that she was reading in the common room and saw her younger sister storm in. Looking closer, she saw Narcissa's eyes filled with tears threatening to overflow. Slowly, she closed her book and stood up. Without a word, she took her younger sister into the fifth year girls dormitory. Andromeda knew that Cissy was about to cry, but she didn't want every single person in the Slytherin common room to witness it. Cissy would be looked upon as weak for the rest of her school years.

Pushing her sister into her room, Andromeda locked the dorm with her wand. Then, she sat down on her bed as Cissy stood in the doorway. Wordlessly, Andromeda patted her bed next to her. Like a zombie, the younger Slytherin sat down.

"Now what is this about?" Andromeda asked carefully. She knew as well as anyone that you didn't want to upset her younger sister. After all, Andromeda valued her her face the way it was. "And who do you hate? You said something about a boy?"

Cissy could only nod her head before the tears that had been held back so smartly before were now spilling out everywhere. Andromeda just sat silently next to her beloved sister as she cried, making no attempt to comfort her. Blacks were raised so that they didn't need to be comforted- though Andromeda was near her braking point as she saw her youngest sister in tears.

Just as soon as the tears started, they suddently stopped. Andromeda looked at Cissy and could still make out the sadness in her eyes. Again, she asked, "What are you crying about? Whatever it is, Bella or I can surely fix it. We have just about dealt with everything before."

Cissy, who was crying a minute ago, snorted at her sister's words. Andromeda was slightly shocked at Cissy's snort. She had know idea that her sister could do that. It went against all Black teachings. But she didn't have time to think about it because Cissy was saying something. "I doubt ever Bella could get him to say yes to me."

"You asked someone out?" Andromeda squealed uncharacteristically. She could hardly believe it. Here, her little third-year sister could ask out the guy she liked where she, on the other hand, couldn't even talk to the guy she liked. And she had liked him for a while, but would never say anything in fear of what Beelatrix or her mother might say.

At Andromeda words, though, Cissy broke into a fresh set of tears. Between the constant sobs of her sister, Andromeda finally got the full story. Her younger sister, who she loved dearly, had asked someone out and got rejected. Braking out of her mask, Andromeda reached over and pulled her sister into her arms.

For hours it seemed, the two Black sisters just sat there on Andromeda's bed holding each other. Cissy's tears got quieter and quieter until they were nonexistent. But, the two sisters just sat there still. Finally, Andromeda felt her sister start to release her hold. Still keeping her arms close to her sister's, Cissy explained what had happened.

"For a couple months now," she started, "I have sort of liked this fourth year guy in Hufflepuff. For some stupid reason, I thought that it would be a good idea to ask him out. So earlier today, I saw him sitting in the library working on his homework. So, being the idiot that I am, I went up to talk to him. When I got up to his table, I asked him straight up if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. Then, I looked at his face and saw his eyes. I will never forget that disgusted look in his eyes. You would have thought that I asked if I could use his toenail in a potion. Immediately after that, though, he started to laugh at me. He rejected me and laughed at me. I felt so stupid," Cissy finished, burying her head in her hands.

Andromeda felt a rush of emotions for her sister. Sadness, pity, and hurt ran through her veins. But mostly, the middle Black sister felt a surge of anger at this fourth year Hufflepuff. As if being a Hufflepuff was worth being proud about. The only thing they were good for was finding something. And even then, they weren't worth much.

"What was his name, Cissy?" she demanded, wanting to go beat him up. But her sister just picked her head up, looked away, and didn't say anything. "Just tell me his name, Cissy?" she said harsher this time. When her sister still didn't respond, Andromeda yelled, "Just tell me his name, Narcissa!"

"Fine," Cissy whispered quietly. "It was that fourth year Ted Tonks." As soon as her sister responded, Andromeda was out the door. Though she didn't agree on her sister's choice of suitor, he still rejected Cissy. And if you mess with one Black sister, you mess with all the Black sisters. It was all for one with them.

Rushing down the stairs, Andromeda knocked into someone. About to yell at this said person, she realized that it was the person she was about to go look for. "Bella!" she exclaimed. "I was about to go find you! Cissy…"

But Bellatrix broke her off. " Already taken care off. I heard about her little predicament in the library through two second years. And don't waste your time trying to find Tonks," Bella stopped to sneer at his name. "I am sure I have taken care of him quiet throughly. But where is Cissy? I bet she is taking this hard. I remember the first time I asked a boy out and got rejected. I don't want my sister to go through this alone."

Andromeda only could point to her room and stare as her eldest sister went up to comfort her youngest sister. The fact that Bella didn't care that Cissy had asked out a Muggleborn was shocking. Bellatrix usually threw a fit about the kinds of things. She was the perfect Black child. Andromeda was a little more accepting of non-purebloods, and Cissy apparently had a crush on one. Bella, though, was raised and thought that everyone who wasn't a pureblood wasn't worth her time.

But, maybe she was changing. Maybe she wouldn't go down the path she seemed to be headed on right now. Maybe she'll have a change of heart. But, Andromeda could talk to her sister about that later. Right now, Cissy needed her and Bella.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Depending on your reviews, I might make this into a longer story. But right now, this is just a one-shot. I would be very interested in seeing how Andromeda ends up with Ted Tonks after this. But, that's just me. **

**If you like it, review it. If you don't like, review it.**


End file.
